Diabolos
A dark and powerful demon residing deep in Tartarus, Diabolos is known to sometimes haunt people's dreams. Abilities Dark Messenger (Su) At 1st level, Diabolos receives Dark Messenger. Diabolos conjures a black hole of dark energy, blasting his foes. Enemies within 30 feet of the avatar take 1d6 points of shadow damage per summoner level, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Diabolos’s Constitution modifier) for half damage. Diabolos can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Shadow Strike (Ex) At 2nd level, as a standard action, Diabolos can make a slam attack by striking a shadow adjacent to him and hitting a foe up to 30 feet away. He has a -5 penalty on the attack roll with this ability but the foe is considered flat-footed against the attack. Harm II (Sp) At 4th level, Diabolos is able to cast Harm II like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 2nd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Nether Blast (Su) At 6th level, once per day, as a standard action, Diabolos can send a blast of pure nether, requiring a ranged touch attack roll against a target within 30 feet. If the attack is successful, the target takes 5d6 points of unholy damage, is capable of bypassing DR/Epic, and also does 10 points of unholy damage to anything immune to unholy. Nightmarish Slumber (Su) At 8th level, Diabolos puts all creatures in a 20-ft.-radius area into a nightmare. Creatures within the area of effect must make a Will save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Diabolos’s Charisma modifier) or fall asleep. Those that succeed still take a -2 penalty to their attack rolls for 1d6 rounds. This consumes one 3rd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Pit of Despair (Su) At 10th level, Diabolos creates a blast of dark energy against a number of foes. This ability works similar to the spell Despair, except instead of a cone it covers a 30ft radius centered on Diabolos. All subjects in the area must make a Will save (DC 10 + half the Summoner's level + Diabolos's Charisma modifier) or be affected by the effects of the spell. This consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Corruption (Su) At 12th level, as a standard action, Diabolos whispers words of taint and corruption to one foe up to 30 feet away. The subject must make a Will save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Diabolos’s Charisma modifier) or be confused for 1d6 rounds. Gigaton Press (Ex) At 14th level, once per day, as a standard action, Diabolos fluctuates the gravity around himself within a 30-ft.-radius aura, knocking all enemies prone and applying a free grapple attempt if nearby him unless the enemies makes a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Diabolos’ Strength modifier) The grapple is held as though it had a bonus of (10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Diabolos’ Strength modifier). Night Terror (Su) At 16th level, Diabolos inflicts an inner nightmare within his victim. The subject must be within 100 feet and must make a Will save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Diabolos’s Charisma modifier) or take 15d4 points of unholy damage and is Frightened for 1d6 rounds. If his victim is asleep, the target takes 15d8 points of unholy damage and is instead Panicked for 1d8 rounds. This consumes one 6th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Imperfect Annihilation (Sp) At 18th level, Diabolos is able to temporarily summon and control an imperfect Sphere of Annihilation. This Sphere only lasts for 2 rounds, and explodes immediately afterwards, dealing 5d6 points of damage to everything in a 30ft radius. Pavor Nocturnus (Su) At 20th level, once per day, Diabolos can summon the very essence of death itself. The subject must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Diabolos’s Constitution modifier) or dies. If the target makes a successful Fortitude save, the target takes 10 points of damage for every HD they have. Category:Espers